


And That's All She Wrote

by Circumbendibustible



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circumbendibustible/pseuds/Circumbendibustible





	And That's All She Wrote

"Now Sherlock," said John soothingly, as he swabbed his flatmate's delectable flesh before his tetanus shot, "it's just a little prick with a needle."

"Obviously, John," Sherlock huffed, rolling his eyes, "but you're my little prick with a needle. Ouch."


End file.
